Major components in many microwave systems require quadrature hybrids to provide in-phase (I) and quadrature-phase (Q) signals. Typical MMIC quadrature hybrids are lossy and have a limited operational bandwidth. As a result of this limited bandwidth, PSK & QPSK modulators and other microwave circuitry, such as image reject mixers and digital/analog phase shifters, have a resulting limited bandwidth. Accordingly, what is needed is a quadrature hybrid with increased bandwidth. What is also needed is a broadband quadrature hybrid suitable for MMIC fabrication for reduced cost, circuit size and process variation. It is desirable for such a broad bandwidth quadrature hybrid to have less loss than typical quadrature hybrids, and preferably even have gain.